


Coming In Hot

by DiesAnotherDay



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiesAnotherDay/pseuds/DiesAnotherDay
Summary: A bit of whimsy. How I imagine Jaal and Sara's relationship goes as the romance progresses. Stay strong and clear!





	1. To Boldly Go!

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Bioware. I will be using default Sara Ryder/Scott Ryder. Will use canon story line at first before I begin adding head-cannon content. The story may go up in rating as I play the game. The story will also be told in short chapters but hopefully and progressively the chapters will get longer as I play more of the game. It will be told in third person.

Chapter 1

It starts on a planet that from the skies looks both angry and aggressive. When the Kett leader nearly captured Sara Ryders vessel leading to their hasty retreat they had no choice but to land on the small patch of seemingly habitable ground. The aliens are willing to listen at first as the human's universal translator hastily makes sense of their speech patterns turning it into something understandable. As Sara moves from the Tempest with her hands raised signaling peace (hopefully) she is overwhelmed by a small group of what she can only assume is local militia. Quickly the reality hits her that as the Pathfinder she is the first to encounter a completely new alien species. Ryder doesn't get much of a chance to dwell on it as she is lead to, whom she can only assume is, an acting diplomat. 

The Angaran diplomat is a slight build. Their voice has a feminine quality as the words quickly translate into terran. It's fairly easy to deduce that she is a female of her species standing next to taller and broader members of her race. She introduces herself as Governor of Aya, Paaran Shae. She gives Sara light on her species, the Angara, as someone new enters the scene.

His light pinkish hue and blue cape make him stand out amongst the others. His demeanor is both imposing and mistrusting as he gets in Sara's face sizing her up. Trying to intimidate her. Sara tries to remain as calm as possible. This "Jaal." What she can only assume is male, and a high ranking one based on the almost casual way he approaches her, standing too close. He is here on serious business. Unlike the Governor he seems more aggressive. Suddenly his paranoid questions begin to slice through the overwhelming state of awe his people inspired. 

"Aya is hidden. What do you want?" The words are stern but come out with a slight purr. "I apologize," she replies a little too hasty and a bit breathless. It's hard at first to look him in the eye as he invades her personal space but she manages to focus on his visor. A bit overwhelmed she continues, "Landing here the way we did. Without warning... _on fire..._ was not part of the plan."

At first he pauses. Looks her over as though he is trying to hold back something before he leans in just a little closer. It's hard to describe but something slightly shifts in his personality. He relaxes for a brief moment.

"That's good to know. Because if it was. That would be a very bad plan."

Sara holds back a smile. Humor in the midst of something possibly dangerous. That's something she can relate to.


	2. One Large Step for Mankind!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara is freaked and SAM is wise....

“One small step for man…” Ryder mumbled as she read over her latest email. The angara sent her a packing list of all the items he had brought upon the Tempest. Blankets, food, smelly stuff; all carefully looked over and inventoried by Vetra.   
Things were complicated in the beginning but now? Throw in another alien race depending on the pathfinder to solve their biggest problems and what does she get? An angry crew who seems hell bent on questioning her every move.   
Not to mention their latest crew member. Jaal had made it very clear where he stood. All conversations were formal. He never divulged too much information. Liam was even rebuffed when he tried to speak with the resistance fighter in their small galley. “Do humans often pry into the affairs of others so casually?” Jaal had remarked. “Nope, mate. Just me.” Liam remarked with some sense of enthusiasm. Jaal merely stared at him with annoyance before making his way past the human and into the privacy of the tech lab.  
“Do you trust me?” Sara had asked at the docks.  
“No, but I could easily cut your throat in your sleep.” He replied with the same smile he gave when she first met him on Aya but it hadn’t seemed so ominous then.   
Finally the light from Sara’s data pad had seemed too bright in the dark setting of her quarters. Her thoughts were muddled, choppy, and sporadic. She wasn’t used to this stress of being pulled in every direction. She felt spread thin. The pathfinder felt like butter being smeared across a dry piece of toast and there was simply not enough of her to go around.   
She shut off the screen from the pad and tossed it on her night stand before crawling under the blankets. The pathfinder’s quarters on the tempest seemed too big. Sara was used to the open man bays she often had to sleep in when he went on missions. Tight cramped spaces with little room and yet they seemed so cozy. Now she felt like she was being swallowed by the deathly silence and cold empty space. The stars from the window sent her room alight with vivid colors as SAM’s node glowed in the distant corner.  
“SAM, where’s Jaal?” Sara muttered sleepily still a little nervous about their newest guest.  
“He is currently asleep within the Tech lab, pathfinder.” The AI replied in its electronic if not monotone voice.   
“Good,” Sara sighed flipping onto her side and burying her face into her pillow.   
“Pathfinder, if you are worried about the anagara, I can assure you, I have been keeping a close eye on him for you. Even if he were to try and sneak in. He would not be able to bypass the door before I alerted the entire ship. You have nothing to worry about.”  
Sara lifted her face from her pillow and smiled at the holographic projection of SAM across the room. Slowly she relaxed. She was foolish to believe that SAM wouldn’t watch her back for her. They were symbiotic now. Neither could truly live without the other anymore, not with Alek dead and Scott in a coma.  
“Furthermore, it is unlikely that Jaal would make an attempt on your life. It would serve his people no benefit to start a war with the initiative. Especially when they seem to be struggling with the kett.”  
“I know, SAM.” Sara mumbled in her sleep.  
“It would also make little sense to divulge so much information on their Moshae if they simply planned on assassinating you.”  
“I know, SAM.” Sara repeated a little more irritated.   
“I a merely trying to state, pathfinder. That while Jaal has not been open with you and the rest of the crew. Whether or not he trusts you. He needs you. The resistance is barely able to fight the Kett much less deal with their esteemed Moshae’s capture as well as their home worlds decline.”  
“I know….” Sara said almost sadly.   
The resistance was fighting the same war the initiative was. They were trying to ensure that their people could survive. Then that someday they could make Heleus a home.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is only three days old but I am surprised by the lack of Fanfiction I am reading. I felt like Dragon age fanfiction was so immediate when DA:I came out. Oh well... Guess I will have to make some. ;)


End file.
